1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system and method for updating end user error reports using programmer defect logs.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when an end user of a software product experiences a problem with the operation of the software, the end user submits an error report to the software developer so that the software developer may determined and address the source of the error. These error reports, also referred to as Authorized Program Analysis Reports (APARs) include information about the error and the person submitting the error report to the software distributor.
Support personnel associated with the software developer may access, or “open,” the error report in order to determine what error was experienced by the user and then attempt to ascertain the source of the problem that cause the error. Meanwhile, the source of the particular problem and error may have been fixed by a software developer during development of fixes or patches to the software product. That is, the support personnel may receive a report of an error that has already been fixed by the software developers but the support personnel may not be aware of this fix or patch. Thus, the support personnel may investigate an error and spend resources trying to determine the source of the error and a possible solution to the problem when the source of the error has already been fixed by an update, e.g., fix or patch, to the software product.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a system and method for updating end user error reports such that information about fixes or patches that provide a solution to the error may be integrated into the end user error report for review by support personnel.